


Mine!

by bobasheebaby



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Being held at Eros affects Damien.





	Mine!

Damien had been outraged when Eros captured him and replaced him with an android. What angered Damien the most was that none of his friends noticed that it wasn’t him—even Kai. When Cecile showed him the video of Android Damien and Kai on top of the Eiffel Tower, her smile wide as she showed him the footage of his girlfriend fucking someone that wasn’t him sent a burning rage through him. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood, the coppery taste flooding his mouth, his fingernails digging into the armrests of the chair they had him tied to. Kai was his—only his, he had waited four years to be with her and she finally chose him, even over her so called perfect match. Yet, there she was fucking some fake copy of him on a glass floor overlooking Paris screaming his name to someone who wasn’t him.   
Cecile took great pleasure in showing him the footage repeatedly, to the point the image was seared in the back of his retinas. He saw the footage of his Kai with the copy of him even when he closed his eyes, forever on repeat in his mind. The only thing that could even attempt to calm him was reminding himself she was unaware—she wouldn’t do that if she had known, right? The doubts filled his brain as he kept repeating ‘she’s mine’ over and over in his head. Nothing could erase the image of her with the robot version of him from his mind, his brain tormenting him even when the footage wasn’t playing.   
Damien’s burning rage only increased with every day that passed as he was held as Eros’s captive, using some copy of him to spy on his friends—his girlfriend. He started plotting how he would remind Kai that she was his once he was finally freed. The days blurring together the only thing he was truly aware of was the image of his Kai with someone who wasn’t him.   
He wasn’t sure how long he’d spent as Eros’s captive before Alana and Kai were able to break him free. As much as he wanted to rush to Kai’s arms and hold her close he couldn’t—the image of her with the android still very much burned in his mind. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure it was her either, he’d seen her so many times he couldn’t be sure—he needed to be sure. There was only way Damien knew he could get that image out of his mind, remind her that she was his. He needed to be on top of her showing her that he was the only one to make her scream his name.   
The second he had her in his apartment he was on her, his firm body pressing her into the door, his lips claiming hers in a bruising kiss. Their tongues intermingling as his hands worked to quickly to remove her clothes. He caressed her naked body, grounding him to the fact that she was there, real, his. He trailed kisses to her neck, sucking dark marks, claiming her for the world to see.   
“You’re mine.” He whispered, his voice husky, lips brushing against her ear.   
Kai whimpered, she missed him, his touch, needed to feel him completely. “Yes, I’m yours.” She gasped, her body vibrating with want, need.   
Damien growled at her response, but hearing her say it wasn’t enough, he needed to show her, remind her, reassure himself. His hands gripped her waist roughly, he lifted her over his shoulder landing a hard smack on her bare ass, a surprised squeak escaping Kai. He carried her down to his room, dropping her on his bed.   
Kai’s gaze met his, his eyes showing his animalistic desire, it should have frightened her but it didn’t, fresh desire pooled in her core. Her eyes drifted to his crotch, his hard length straining against the confines of his pants. She reached to undo his pants, his hands grabbing her wrists stopping her. He made a tsking sound with his tongue, “no baby, I’m in charge.” He growled.   
Kai mewed, his dominate words and stance fueling her desire.   
“Are you going to be a good girl and not touch?” He asked, warning in his tone that she’d be punished if she didn’t.   
“Yes.” She breathed.  
Damien released her wrists, her arms dropping to the bed at her sides. He gripped the hem of his Henley, pulling it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. His hands deftly undid his belt and pants, his hungry gaze never leaving her. He pushed his pants and boxer briefs down, his thick hard length springing free. He kneeled on the bed in front of her, gripping her ankles he threw her legs over one shoulder. He lined up the leaky head of his thick cock up with her dripping heat. He roughly thrusted his hips forward, his entire length being enveloped in her warm heat in one smooth motion. Kai yelped in surprise of being stretched and filled so completely so fast.   
Damien pulled back and thrusted back into her hard, his hands gripped her wrists again as he pounded into her tight pussy. His thrusts were so hard and fast her body bounced on the bed. Kai moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he pounded into her at a punishing rate. Each thrust came faster and harder, his grip on her wrists becoming firmer, she knew she would feel this for days.   
“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Damien panted with every thrust.   
His possessive words pushing Kai closer to the edge. Sweat broke out across his body as he pounded into her harder and harder, his hips slamming into her roughly with each and every thrust. He bit his lip looking down, watching his cock disappear into her pussy with every forceful thrust.  
It was then Kai knew he was trying to reassure himself, not remind her. “Yours. Only yours.” She panted, reassuring him that she would only ever be his.  
Kai’s walls fluttered around his length, the coil so tight ready to snap. His hips pounded into her, her head flew back as she came screaming his name. White flashed across her vision as her walls clenched around his cock, squeezing him tightly. He growled as he came, spilling his milky cum deep into her.   
Damien collapsed onto the bed beside her, his chest heaving. He pulled her close, his racing mind quiet for the moment. He just hoped that would be enough to erase the images from his mind.


End file.
